


Where is he?

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Joe is not happy, Len can't help it-he's a troll, Lots of secret relationships, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: When Barry goes missing Joe, Iris, Oliver and Cisco confront Len about kidnapping him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	Where is he?

Len Snart blinked several times as he looked from the barrel of a gun to the tip of an arrow then back to the gun. He slowly raised his eyes and looked from Detective West to Queen and finally to Ramon and Iris, standing behind the two men. He set aside his beer and leaned back in his seat, plastering a bored look on his face. “Gentlemen, Lady. You may have missed the memo, but I've been officially pardoned by the Governor of this fair state. I'm a free man. So, is there a reason you are all pointing your nice shiny weapons at me? In public, no less?”

“Where is he?” Iris West demanded from behind her father. 

“Where is who?” Len drawled, refusing to cower in the face of her glare.

“Barry!” the detective growled. “What have you done with him?”

Len raised one eyebrow and tilted his head. “Honestly, I haven't seen or spoken to Scarlet in over a week.”

“You wouldn't know 'honest' if it bit you on the ass,” Queen accused. “We know you had something to do with him being missing!”

Len sat up a little straighter, suspicion growing in the back of his mind. “Missing? How long?” he asked warily.

“As if you don't know!” Joe spat out.

“He's been gone for five days,” the Star City archer snarled. “We know it was you. The signatures from the heat gun registered with the STAR Labs satellite and he went to confront you and Rory. He never returned.”

Len exhaled heavily and reached into his pocket for his phone. Everyone tensed as he pulled it out. “Chill out,” he smirked. He unlocked his phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang three times before going to voicemail. Hanging up, Len opened a tracking app and pinged the phone. He barely managed to bite back a groan when he saw the location.

“Who are you calling?” Iris demanded. “Your accomplice?”

Len rolled his eyes and put away his phone. “Aruba,” he said in annoyance. “He's in Aruba.”

“You can track Barry's phone?” West asked, appalled. “Does he know that?”

Len didn't deign to answer as he stood up. “You can open one of your little portals there, right?”

“I would need an actual address,” Ramon admitted warily.

“The Glass House,” Len supplied, along with an address. “It's a resort.”

“Barry isn't on vacation!” Queen growled. “He's missing!”

Len snorted and straightened his jacket. “Coming?” he asked with a smirk.

* * *

“Ohmygod!”  
“Barry!”  
“Whatthehell?”  
“Dude!”  
“Nice ass, Scarlet.”

* * *

A large warm hand settled on the small of his back and Barry leaned into the touch. As the thumb began drawing small circles over one of his vertebrae, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning. As it was, he managed to tune out the complaints of his friends and slowly melt into the touch. 

“Are you even listening?!” Joe suddenly shouted.

Barry blinked to reorient himself before shaking his head. “Um, no?” he said hesitantly. Beside him, Mick chuckled, completely unconcerned with the situation. 

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed furiously. “Let me go over this again, because quite frankly, I'm having a hard time believing what I'm hearing. Rory kidnapped you for a vacation?”

“More of a romantic getaway,” Barry admitted sheepishly.

“A romantic getaway?!” Iris screeched. “He's your enemy!”

“Um, yeah but he's hot?” Barry answered, even though it sounded more like a question than an answer. Mick snorted and fist-bumped Len, who looked pleased at Barry's inadvertent pun.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, this is unacceptable!” Iris hissed.

Barry rolled his eyes as he relaxed into Mick's side more. “Oh please! Like you haven't been secretly dating anyone!”

Joe immediately rounded on his daughter. “Who?” he demanded. “It better not be another cop!”

Iris shot Barry a betrayed look. “Shouldn't we finish discussing Barry's criminal boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Cisco exclaimed, blushing deeply. “Let's talk about Barry more!”

Joe turned accusing eyes on Cisco who immediately shuffled over to hide behind Oliver. “Not me! Everyone knows I'm dating Gypsy! I'm the only one not keeping my social life secret!”

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just how many secret relationships are going on?”

Len snorted and examined his fingernails casually. “Well, there's FlashWave, as I like to call them. Then we have the intrepid Miss West and her beau, Harrison 'H.R.' Wells. I believe they bonded over literature. In the future, I’ll refer to them as Hiris.” Joe's eyes bugged out as he turned back to stare at his bashful daughter. “If I'm not mistaken, and I'm not, Mr. Queen here has recently renewed his relationship with a certain blonde hacker, while his sister is currently keeping time with a speedster of her own. I hear he's quite the drag racer. Gives new meaning to the codename Speedy, I believe. My sister, being a romantic, has been on several outings with a little blonde bird. It’s GoldenCanary, if you’re interested in their moniker. As for myself,” he drawled, looking smug, “I have a certain fondness for winter. My favorite part? Snow. I’m thinking of monogramming KillerCold on our towels.”

“Okay, that was cheesy, even for you,” Barry pointed out.

“Damn dork,” Mick muttered before wrapped his arms around Barry. “Look, ain’t no one being kidnapped but the two of us are being cock-blocked, so you all got about 30 seconds to scram before we get back to what we were doing.”

“Now look here!” Joe began, only to trail off as Mick ignored him and began kissing Barry’s neck, making obnoxiously loud slurping sounds. Barry’s answering moan was both pornographic and loud enough to drown out Iris’ ‘eww!’ noise. 

Len’s vision went white (thankfully) and when it finally returned to normal, he was standing in the middle of STAR Labs with both Wests, Queen, and Ramon. Across the room stood Caitlin and H.R., looking surprised.

“Um, is there trouble?” the auburn beauty asked worriedly, obviously not expecting any of them.

Joe’s eyes locked onto H.R. who folded his arms over his chest. “There’s going to be,” he snarled.

Len grinned as he crossed the room and drew his lover into his arms. Caitlin blushed, streaks of white tinting her hair. “Hey, babe,” he purred before dipping and kissing her.

Cisco turned to Oliver wearily. “Mind if I come to Star City for a few days. My nerves aren’t good enough to watch what's coming, man.”

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose briefly before spinning on his heel. “Pack quick,” he warned. “I want to be back home in five hours.”

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll vibe us there,” Cisco promised, hurrying out of the room just as Joe pulled his gun and waved it in H.R.’s direction.


End file.
